European Union
European Union |translate = Union Européenne Unión Europea Unione Europea Europäische Union Европейския съюз Ευρωπαϊκής Ένωσης Unia Europejska Europska unija europæiske Union Euroopa Liit Euroopan unioni Európai Únió an tAontas Eorpach Eiropas Savienība Europos Sąjunga europäesch Unioun Unjoni Ewropea Evropská unie Uniunea Europeana Európska únia Evropska unija europeiska unionen União Européia Europese Unie |image1 = Europes.jpg|Male European union by armando.jpg|Female 1920px-Flag of Europe.svg.png|Flag Ceca flag.png|ECSC Flag |author = sildurs_sildurs (male) Armando-588 (female) |dates_of_life = January 1, 1958 (Treaty of Rome) |capital = Brussels |official_language = Bulgarian Croatian Czech Danish Dutch Estonian Finnish French German Greek Hungarian Irish Italian Latvian Lithuanian Luxembourgish Maltese Polish Portuguese Romanian Slovak Slovenian Spanish Swedish |population = 512,586,000 |currency = Euro (€) |friends = Basically all the members in the EU }} The European Union (EU) is a special character since it's not a country but a union with 27 members. They were created to assure peace within all of Europe after World War II. Description Appearance They are often represented wearing a light brown suit with a blue tie since they are here mainly for business. They also sometimes have a halo of stars. Personality They are nice to every member and always make her best to be a good mediator. Interests Create the United States of Europe and ensure the territorial union of all EU countries. Flag meaning The flag has a dark blue background with twelve yellows stars which symbolize the unity between the countries members (the number is not related to the number of members at its beginning). The number also appeals to a perfect balance like the twelve months, hours, etc. History and founding European Coal and Steel Community After World War II too European countries wanted to find a way to guarantee peace into the continent. The 8 April 1951 Luxembourg, the Federal Republic of Germany, Belgium, France, Italy, and the Netherlands signs the Treaty of Paris which mark the creation of the ECSC. Their goal was to share the same: market goals and institutions, so the countries would be interdependent. Maastricht Treaty Lisbon Treaty Brexit Politics Government Diplomacy Relationships Family * Germany — father * France — mother * United States — father-in-law * Spain — aunt * Canada — half-brother * United Nations — brother/sister-in-law * NATO — husband Friends Members * Austria * Belgium * Bulgaria * Croatia * Cyprus * Czech Republic * Denmark * Estonia * Finland * France * Germany * Greece * Hungary * Ireland * Italy * Latvia * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Malta * Netherlands * Poland * Portugal * Romania * Slovakia * Slovenia * Spain * Sweden External * Antarctica * Arctic * ASEAN * Australia * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Canada * Faroe Islands * Georgia * Greenland * Iceland * Japan * Montenegro * NATO * New Zealand * Norway * South Korea * Ukraine * United Nations Neutral * Albania * Armenia * Andorra * Azerbaijan * Belarus * China * England * Israel * Kazakhstan * Liechtenstein * Moldova * Monaco * Northern Ireland * North Macedonia * Russia * San Marino * Scotland * Serbia * Switzerland * Turkey * United Kingdom — complicated * United States * Vatican City * Wales Enemies * Third Reich * USSR * Illegal immigration * Independence nationalism Trivia * A typical joke about Brexit is that the United Kingdom does not have enough power to seize the European Union and constantly calls it the "Fourth Reich", the "Third French Empire" or the "Second Carolingian Empire" (referring to its envy for the power that Germany and France have in the EU). References Wikipedia ru:Евросоюз Category:Organisations Category:Everything Category:Europe Category:EU members Category:Characters Category:Federal states Category:G8 members